Impress me, me
by crystal-cry
Summary: Its all started when a strange dream strike that blonde, and his ramen is gone! His love has some business outside the country and he has to face his life alone in the house. everything will just be alright if there were nothing happened, but now, whos that in the house with him? a little SasuXNaru, NaruX?


This is a SasuNaru fic at the beginning. Firstly, I warned, my English is not so good and this story probably or absolutely contain miss spelled or wrong past tense and bla bla bla.. Sorry for not updating story for quite a time ('-.-) Anyway, give review please, if you want a continuation :p (at least 5 review needed)

Second, I'm not copying others work '-.- if there are same story and plotline, I'm sorry, that probably just a coincidence. Anyway, any suggestion for NaruSasu fic for me to read? I don't know which to choose X.X there were lots! I'm searching for a hardcore one xD

Naruto is not mine, Enjoy :D.

**Where am I...**

**Who are you...**

**What do you want...**

**Blonde?..**

**Hey, come here, get out of that bright place so I can see you more..**

**No, don't go away..**

**Come here..**

**Please, come here..**

**No, please come here..**

**Come here, I begged you..**

**No, don't leave me, please..**

**NOOOO!**

"NARUTOO!" A fist landed on his face. "Ouch.. What are YOU DOING?!" He slapped the hand away, inching away from Sasuke. He holds his stingy face, staring the person in front him.

"What am I doing? You asked me what am I doing?I'm trying to save my ear, dobe!" The raven haired boy pointed his ear along with his statement.

"It's a mumble at first, then it began to get louder and LOUDER. I don't know WHATS your problem, without warning, you shouted DIRECTLY TOWARDS MY EAR, shouting A LONG NOO" His voice increased with each words. He stop when he saw Naruto turn around, his back facing him, curling like a baby lost his sweets. "hey, are you okay?" He patted Naruto blond hair's then hugged him from behind.

"you know right? if you have any problem, you can share it with me. Don't you remember our promise?" He smiles as the blond tilted his head to the side a bit to see the raven boy. Naruto replied the smile, even the smile looks bitter, Sasuke knew that Naruto was trying to make his self feeling better. "Together we share pleasure and pain, happiness and sadness, friends and foe, ecstasy and agony" Both them chanted it together, then Naruto added, "Without you.. I'm nothing.." Tears started to form at the side of his eyes. Sasuke tighten his hug, knowing where the talk goes.

Naruto always in sad mood since Sasuke informed him that the Raven will take a plane to his brother in Brazil. He feels, he can't live without Sasuke even a day. Moreover, Sasuke will be gone for more than a month. His brother, Itachi, wanted to pass the Recipe his mother written for him. It'd gonna be easy if it's only just THAT. That rich Uchiha will just book an aeroplane, or jets, to fly that Recipe to him in a short time BUT that plan disturbed by his aunt who dying to meet him and even prepare a big party for him.

"Naruto.." He turned the blonds' body to see the sad and desperate face. He know he'll be going today but he doesn't want to leave his boyfriend with this horrible expression. "If you didn't want me to go, I willingly cancel that ticket for you," "NO.. don't. I'm alright. Besides, your aunt wants to meet you. She says she never know that your mom has another son, that prove that she really want to meet you" Naruto look away, not wanting to make a contact of eye with Sasuke**. At 5 o'clock later, his aeroplane will depart to Brazil. At four o'clock, we must be already by the airport. I have to use this little time wisely.**

Naruto get up from his bed, walked into the kitchen, rummaging the cabinet to fill his now roaring stomach. **Eh.. I thought I have another last instant cup here.. **"What's wrong?" Sasuke joined the blonde hair boy looking at the cabinet. "My last instant ramen has gone!" He buried his hand in his hair. Sasuke searched in that cabinet, didn't found it. He opened the other cabinet and search, but still he didn't found it. "maybe you unconsciously eat that last cup" that raven haired boy make a conclusion before stands in front Naruto, but his eyes still scanned any possible place that an instant ramen could be.

'Hehe..'

"Sasuke, did you hear that, just now?" Naruto stands, grabbing Sasuke arm and hold it tightly. "Hear what?" He lowered his voice. "just now, I heard a giggles. I thought it's from me, but.." Naruto turn his head around, expecting ghost or anything standing in front him trying to strangle him until death and eat his meat with all squishy sound every time his meat bitted and devoured but no, there isn't. "you say 'from me', does it mean that, the voice is same as yours?" Sasuke waited for a reply. Naruto once again scanned the room before nodded to Sasuke.

"Then, it's probably you, dobe. You unconsciously ate your last Instant ramen, and now, you unconsciously giggles" Sasuke smiled at Naruto. That blonde suddenly launches its self and buried his face on Sasuke chest. "it's not a joke, teme. I'll be the only one left here later. What if I'm killed, or abducted, or raped or worst, by the time you arrive here, I already in cemetery?" Sasuke laugh. "I'm sure even the ghost in this house will love someone like you" That Uchiha patted Naruto head hard, but not too hard, enough to make the hug on his body slacken.

"Now, shall we replenish your preciously stashed Ramen?" Naruto quickly responds to that as if that was a word to a new world. "Treat me at Ichiraku later, Deal?" Without waiting for an answer, Naruto grab his jacket and jeans along with Sasuke's in their room. "Ikkezo!" That boy hyperly ran outside their shared big house, circling their mini fish pond before get back into the house again to drag the slow Uchiha out of the house, who still half wearing his jeans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You devil, why'd you destroyed my ramen by putting lots of sauce before?!" Naruto followed Sasuke who walked into their kitchen to put down their groceries, which is of course, Instant ramen. Sasuke only 'hn' to every Naruto words. He's tired of hearing that blabber which still saying the same thing since few hours ago. "Now I know, I'll never bring you to accompany me at ichiraku, ever" Naruto still wiping his burning mouth due to eating a Ramen with ten spoon of chilli sauce. The burning sensation won't go away no matter how many times he rubbed it off.

Sasuke suddenly stopped at their kitchen door making the blonde who followed him bump on him and yelled. He ignored it and keep staring something that he unsure of. With unreadable expression on his face, he said, "Naruto.." he move to the side a bit to let his blonde boy looked at what he looked. "Hey, a surprise!" Naruto eyes lit up as he looked at it. There, on the table, an orange bowl, filled with hot ramen. _Still hot ramen_. And there is a note beside it. 'FOR MY_ LOVELY_ NARUTO'. "I knew it, you accidently make my Ramen taste bad before because you made me a ramen beforehand!"

Naruto quickly take his seat. He pick up his chopstick and chanted an 'itadakimasu' before stirred the seducing Ramen. "Naruto... I.. didn't do this, don't you remember? We both goes out to buy your ramen" Sasuke told Naruto which make him stopped before the Ramen reach his mouth. **Yes, that's right! We both go out. **"But, you are the last person to get out of this house before", "And did you think ten second is enough to make this homemade Ramen?"Sasuke instantly replied. Naruto's face turns pale, paler that the Uchiha's skin. "Then.. Who did this..?" Naruto's eyes filled with fear, again. Sasuke hate to see it. He hates it when Naruto is scared or sad. "Probably the house, or the ghost. Maybe..." He grab Naruto's ass making that boy yelp, shocked a bit. "maybe they want us together.. come on Naruto, let me have you today" Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrist, pretending that he is horny. **In fact, he always did.**

They get into their room, producing lots of lewd noise, well, only noises from the cute uke though. They kept denying the fact that

Someone is there..

Watching them..

In their room..

In a corner..

Wanting to be noticed..

But kept waiting for the perfect timing..

They fall beside each other after finishing their everyday routine. Just as those two drenched in sweat fellow closed their eye, Naruto's alarm clock ranged which shoot their eye open. "Sasuke.. it's airport time. Your plane gonna leave you if you not hurry" The blond sit, crawling to silenced his alarm clock. He hold his clock, back facing Sasuke. **Fuck, I'll never forgive you for making me remembered his gone time, you damn watch. **He put down that clock with a loud smack on the table.

Sasuke looked at other clock, since Naruto didn't show any sign to tell him what time is it. **Four o'clock. well, time for 'going'** he looked at Naruto, who fixed his gaze on the alarm clock. "Naruto, you just stayed at home" with that sayed, the raven boy grab his ready suitcase. He wear his jeans black jacket which he threw before. He kissed Naruto, feeling the damp hot cavern for about a long time. They parted with a thread of saliva still connected their mouth.

Sasuke licked Naruto earlobe, "Ittekimasu" He then walked to the door. Naruto, with a blanket wrapped around his body to cover his nakedness, followed him until the front door, which is his limit. Naruto watch Sasuke drove away with his black-orange car until he lost from his sight. Closing the door, Naruto whishpered "ikterasshai.. promise me, you will be back.." He sigh. That words planned to be sayed at his raven boyfriend but he can't, he's too scared if Sasuke broke his promise.

He walked and sit on his chair in the dining room, after grabbed a cup of his un cooked instant ramen. His stomach still protesting in hungriness. "hey" Naruto paused from moving. "hey, look at me" He lift his head. "Why didn't you eat the ramen I made you before? It's not taste like your instant.. this" The figure pointed at the cup Naruto holding. "It's not healthy, you know"

**What is happening in this world?**

Naruto blinked. He rubbed his eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto finally asked after constantly blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Me? Didn't you know me? I'm a same creature as you, dobe" He giggles. **Same? I didn't giggles. **Naruto stared at that 'creature'. "I know you are still in a blur state, let me explain" The 'second' Naruto moved and sit beside the Real Naruto. He grabbed real Naruto's hand and talked :

'_Long ago, when you are still baby, in order to put kyuubi inside you, there was a ritual to create a space inside you. Your father done it all. Almost half of your life was removed from you. It moved into dad's body, Minato Namikaze. But, that ritual is disturbed by the still fierce nine tailed monster, making that half life that supposed to be in dad's body, slipped and automatically sealed in a tree in the jungle. Because of short of time, dad, forced the kyuubi get sealed in you. Well, let's leave that part and back to the half life. _

_The half life in the tree, is me. I stayed there for god-only-know how long until one day, you entered the jungle with a big scroll. From eavesdropping, I heard that that was the scroll that you steal. You steal it from the third hokage. You began to run deep into the jungle. No longer after you passed me, a person named Iruka goes into your direction. Then, there's this mysterious guy followed him. I heard his name is Mizuki. I don't know what's happen after that, but you appear again, and hide behind one of the tree to the left of me, then I saw you run passed me, followed by Iruka. You suddenly striked him then the Iruka person covered by a puff of white smoke before changed into Mizuki. Then you also covered by white smoke, leaving an injured Iruka, sitting and use me as his support._

_I know the real you was hiding behind the tree to my left. After a long talk, this Mizuki guy send a shuriken flying directly towards Iruka but it failed its target because you kicked it away. Then you made lots of shadow clones. Did you realize? One of your clones that stand on me unconsciously scratched the little seal on my branch and transferred me into his body, which is this body. It has the half life of yours and always connected to you. Since it has its half life itself, this body didn't disappear when you called all your clones back into your body'_

"But, how did you know where I lived, and why did you searched for me?" Naruto slapped the hands that now creeping up to his body. "Simple, I followed you since that day and waited for the appropriate time to show up, I know you are 18 now. That same as me. The only thing different is, I didn't love SasuKE" The clone grab Naruto hand. "I want to make you mine, only mine. And I'm not fucking gentle like that Sasuke" the blonde clone smirk. **That, also didn't same as me**. Naruto thought to himself before realizing what is happening.

The perfect clone get on his knee, unwraped Naruto's blanket and positioned his face in levelled with Naruto's naked member. Then the shadow clone slowly closing his distance, making the member hardened in the process. Naruto never saw his face with that lustful expression, which greatly turned him on. "Hey" Naruto stopped his clone's head from getting any closer to his private things, but he failed. The clone give a kiss on the tip of the member before taking the whole length in his mouth. Naruto become speechless. He get a grip on his clone's head as that clone started to shoved the member in and out of his mouth. Its tongue skilfully wrapped and unwrapped around the twitching member inside his mouth.

"Mngh..hn..mn.." Naruto moan as he neared his climax. Knowing that, the clone fastening his pace then stops after a thick mass of hot liquid spurt in his mouth. He swallowed it then look into Naruto eyes. "that's fast" The real person rest his head on the table near him, panting hard. His face is red of blushing. Eyes almost closed and mouth craving a plain expression with a bit saliva trailed its way at the side of it. **So that's my naughty face..** The clone continued to examine every inch of the real body. **Well, I'd love to know more expression I can made**. He grinned wildly then yanked the real one up to Naruto's bed. "Hey what are you..mgh.." The clone locked Naruto's mouth, cutting any words that the real blonde wants to say.

Suddenly Naruto's phone rang. **That's Sasuke ringtone**. Naruto stared his phone, thinking whether to answered it or not . "What are you doing? Answered it, dobe" his clone take the phone from the table near him and pressed the answer button then put it near Naruto to talk.

'Hey Naruto'

"Hey Sasuke, already arrive?" The clone looked at Naruto. After it sure that Naruto really has answered the call, he get on top of Naruto.

'What are you doing?' The clone lowered his head and licked Naruto's neck.

"I'm uh..havin my ram..en.. mmn.." He talked half moaning. **Damn you clone!**

'What wrong?' Sasuke started to worries.

The clone piched his nipple and bite the other one. "Ah..nn..no.."

'Naruto, are you okay?'

Naruto end the call when the clone licked his crotch again, making him shivered. He didn't want Sasuke to know what is happening right now. That real blonde boy pushed the clone away but all his energy has drained. His body has tamed by his own clone. He closed his eye when he feels he nearly come. His phone rang again. He nearly grabbed to throw it away but his clone is quicker than him. His clone, again, pressed the answer button and placed the phone near Naruto ears.

'hey dobe, whats happening? You're making me worried. Why did you end the call earlier?'

Naruto calm his breath. He hold it in. If he released it, there was a big possibility that he'll lose his pride to Sasuke. But if he ends the call, Sasuke will be suspicious either.

"I'm fine" He answered then closed his mouth with his hand. Realizing that, the clone tied both Naruto hands upwards. He bite his lips to prevent moans escaping, even if he knew that action didn't help him due to his 'near' condition.

'I heard your hard breath. Is everything really okay?'

His clone fastening his blowjob but Naruto still didn't come. He then know that Naruto is holding back. The clone licked his own finger, coating it with his saliva. Then he pulled Naruto's waist upward, making that ass facing his face.

"I'm really fine, Sasu.. Ahh" His clone plucked his finger inside the opening making Naruto gasped.

'Naruto?' Sasuke hear silent. No longer after that, Naruto continued talk.

"W..what" He tried to make his sound as normal as possible. His clone scissored his opening and he can't let his mouth shut. He buried his face in that bed's mattress, letting all the sound released in it.

'you are acting weird, did everything really okay there?'

His clone added a second finger. "Ahh..nn..no.." His clone lift that blond boy heads, wanted to hear more moans. Naruto hands clutched tightly on the mattress. His body shuddered, begging for a released.

'Naru..'

"I'm fine I'm just playing..uhm.. self..to.y..ing" Naruto cutted Sasuke's word.

'well, don't do it regularly or else I didn't have a tight ass for my thing to devour when I came home later' He grinned.

"hn.. perv..ert"

'bye. I gotta go. Don't forget to miss me, dobe' He grinned before a click sound heard indicating that the other person on the line has end the calls.

Naruto let out a humph then lied facing the ceiling. "Are you forgetting that I'm here?" His clone crawled on top of him, grinding their crotch against the hard one sending both guy shiver. "You tell him that you are playing with your toys huh," Naruto gasped as he saw what his clone is holding. "So this is your secret stash? Not hard to found," He held the big, long thingy, giving Naruto the full view of the toy that he only used once since he meet Sasuke.

"Naruto, I have a favour to ask" The clone carefully slipped the dildo back to its former place, which is under the bed. "Can you fulfil my wish before my disappearance?" Naruto shocked. The clone is going to disappear? Seeing that confused face of the real person under him, the clone continues "I know I have a body and a half life, and that's the problem. Now I have touched you, that's mean, the seal has activated and now, the half life now is going to be transferred back into your body slowly" He stroke Naruto hair then added "I have followed you long enough. I watched your everyday life, even your private life" **now now, that's creepy.** Naruto struggled and success. He leapt to the side of the bed.

"What did you want?" He shout at his clone who still on the bed. The real Naruto stunned as his clone started to stripped and throw his cloth randomly. He sits on the bed, lowered his gaze then mumbled something. Red blush filled that blonde clones face. **What just happened?**. Naruto still standing still, facing his clone.

"Pardon me, can you repeat.." His words cut off by his clone who suddenly lock their mouth together, untying the rope in the process. Naruto eyes wide. He pushed that clone, taking a deep breath before shouted "Why's that?!" The clone, again, lowered his gaze before his faint blush came to visible again. "I want..**************" He talked very quietly. "What? Say that again" Scratching his not itchy head, Naruto used his hearing sense at the maximum point just to hear his clone little talk. Sigh, the clone lift his red face, then closed his eyes. "I want you to do me"

The real Uzumaki gulped. "I want you to do me before I disappear. I want to feel the feeling of being an Uke!" The clone claps his hand together, with a puppy eyes, he begged at Naruto. "B..But earlier you said you want to make me yours, doesn't it mean you're on top?" He stepped back as his clone get nearer to him. "Please Naruto-chan, pleaseee" His clone now make puppy eye look but instead of pitying, Naruto feels it funny because, it's his face and he never make that look before. Well, that's because he never realize it though.

"Listen, I never be the person on top. I also didn't get any idea how it done" Naruto pushed his clone away. "But I want to feel it, I want to feel what d you feel when you are under that Sasuke" The clone's blue eye stared him, glittering by the beads of tears that form at the corner of that lustfull eye, mouth partly opened, face in dark crimson, hand dangerously placed on his soft thigh. **Oh god, I'm turned on by my own image!** Naruto slowly get on his knee. Sigh, he finally talked after stunned for about minutes ago "uhm.. Judging your life, how long do you think you can live?" He knew it's a rough question no matter how soft his voice is. But he need to know it. "Tomorrow...I'm sure I'll disappear before you know it"

Naruto dragged his clone softly onto his king sized bed. "n..now, okay I'll let you taste it, b..but don't expect much.." Naruto groped under his bed and take out the dildo and a bottle of lube "And don't regretted it" His clone watched him anxiously. Naruto coated the toys with an enough amount of lube then asked his clone to get on four and turn around so his back is facing him. "I'm putting it in" The clone just nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto slowly pushed the dildo making his clone moan a long moan, since that's his first, without preparation.

Its only halfway in, he stopped to see his clone condition. "You okay?" His clone nodded and wiggle his hips a bit to signal Naruto to continue. Naruto, again continue inserting that dildo more slowly causing the clone to moan longer. **So** **that's how I am when Sasuke does it?** Naruto eyed his clone after the dildo is fully inside his clone. His clone's face red, panting hard, saliva dripping at the side of its mouth. **No wonder he became crazy thrusting it inside me**. Naruto silently laugh then move the dildo in 'in and out' motion. He thrust it again and again until "Ahh.. N..Naruto" His clone threw his head backwards and lose his balance making him lied o the bed, with the dildo still inside him.

This is it! He hit that spot again and again. His clone moans his name in each thrust. He don't know why but he suddenly love his name called in naughty tone like that. He then slowed his thrusting. "N..Naruto?" "yes.. my clone?" He pulled the dildo out slowly, very very slowly. "oh god, Naruto please, don't tease me" His clone shiver. "What do you want?" Naruto stop before the dildo completely out. He stared his clones face, which now is only mere centimetre from his. "Please n..Naruto" still unsatisfied, Naruto circled inside his clone using the dildo, teasing more. "Please what?" His voice dance around his clone ear, making the below boy shivered more. His clone gulped then said "Please move the dildo inside me, faster, Naruto.." "as you wished" Naruto worked his hand faster.

Then he suddenly had the urge to watch his clone cum, he really want to see it. He turn his clone, facing him. He lifted his clone's leg onto his shoulder, lifting the ass a bit then continue thrusting. "Naru.." He cut those words with hot passionate kisses. "ahh..Naruto!" His clone shouted as they broke the kisses, spurting his cum on the tanned boy chest. An eyelid parted a bit to inspect his real self, whose face is red due to blushed.

His clone panted, one hand crossed his red face. The blonde boy then pulls the dildo out with a plop sound and throws it on the floor. **Now, gotta fix this hard thing**. Naruto lifted his clones leg onto the bed, who already asleep. He trail his hand on his clones face, who shows a happy, filled-wish face then that hand move again tracing the lips, wiping the sweat on his clones head. He then peck a kiss before he gets up to clean the mess. Just as he stands up, something hold his hand. "What?" He sit again, adjusting his position so he's in levelled with his clones face.

"I have another request.." "Now now, you should sleep first" Naruto pulled his blanket and covered half of his clone body with it. "But.." "No buts. Sleep" Naruto cut his clones word by putting a finger infront his clones mouth to keep him quiet. His clone hold that hand away then continue "But Naruto, I want to confirmed it first" Again, his clone make that face. The Hard-to-resist face is Narutos newly founded weakness. "I will granted everything you wanted, blondie, whatever that is" Naruto wink before stands and opened the door to get into the bathroom. "Its a promise?" His clone shouted with a soft voice. Before he stepped into the partly opened door, he muttered "Yes. It's a promise"

Review? I hope you all understand this story coz.. I think its confusing. Don't ya think so? Ugh.. I left 2 story abandoned and make a new one (T.T) There are lots of idea! I just happen to be busy then forgot all of that idea. Sometimes I have a problem to give detailed information, tehe.. showry.

I'm in the mood for another yaoi pairing I love the most! What do ya think, NaruxNaru?


End file.
